Randy and Kinley
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: A romantic One shot with Randy and Kinley


**Randy and Kinley**

The evening was quiet and I was now sitting on my couch waiting for my husband to come home. So far this evening has been quiet and very peaceful. I had gone to dinner with some close friends and had a wonderful meal and enjoyed the company of friends. I had been home only for an hour now and flipping through the channels noticing right away that nothing was on either. And since it was only Friday at 7 pm I hit back and snuggle into and underneath the blanket that was coving waiting for SmackDowns Theme to come on and play. I could hear my phone start to ring and slowly got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello" I answered

" I didn't think that you were going to answer your phone honey" Randy stated and I could tell that he was smiling into the phone as he talked

"Well hon I was on the couch and my phone was on the kitchen counter whats up hon?" I asked as I sat down on the barstool

"I'm sorry hon go sit back down hon I should be hone in about 20 minutes I love you" Randy told me and we hung up.

I made my way to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pibb Zero out of it and looked for a snack and thought that if I ate anything it would probably make me sick and that's the last thing I need with my husband on the way home. I close the fridge with that thought and head back to the couch. Only in time to see Jeff Hardy do a Swanton Bomb to his older brother Matt Hardy and smiled to myself.

It wasn't all that long before the back door opened and the garage door closed and moments later some very soft lips claiming mine in a very tender kiss.

"Baby lift up" Randy said and held out his hand so I could sit up some then he carefully slide in behind me and brought me down to his chest and held me.

"I have missed you honey" I told Randy as he kissed the top of my head and then placed a kiss on my forehead as well

"I have missed you as well honey how have you been are you feeling any better than you were this morning when we last talked?" Randy asked while placing a hand on my stomach that held our unborn child "Has she been kicking much today?"

"She has been everywhere honey and I feel better than what I did when we talked this morning the doc said to take some nausea meds that she called out and that I should be okay if not to call her tomorrow honey" I told Randy while the baby started to move as if on key since he placed his hand on my stomach that was showing nicely. "She has been kicking me like there is no tomorrow as well hon"

"That feels amazing" Randy stated as his face lit up at feeling the baby move and kick within me

"Yes it does feel amazing" I told Randy and his lips claimed mine again "You my dear husband have been gone too long"

" Hon its been three days" Randy told me with a smile hon his face

" I know how long silly I just missed you and to a pregnant woman it feels longer than that" I told him with a smile and my husband just laughed at me

"When is your next doctors' appointment honey?" Randy asked

"Next week, will you be home for it?" I asked Randy

Being a wife to a WWE Superstar means long stretches at a time without your husband at home and in your arms

"Yes hon, I am actually taking a three week vacation and even though I have a few signings to do I asked Vince if it was okay if you came to those with me and he said that was fine" Randy told me "I have missed you honey I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"I love you Randy" I told Randy "Vince said it was okay for me to come with to the signings normally it would be like having teeth pulled to get him to say yes to anything"

"I Know hon, I love you too. And your right getting Vince to say yes to anything is getting teeth pulled" Randy told me and we both laughed at that.

Randy and Kinley are in their 22nd week of pregnancy and expecting a girl…stayed tuned for the birth of their little one.

**The Birth of Randy and Kinley's Daughter**

The months were quickly passing us by I was now four weeks away from our due date and I for one couldn't wait to hold our daughter in my arms. Randy has been great to stay at home run out for what I want even if it's for ice cream at 1am…He has been great.

I am now 36 week pregnant and we were headed to the doctor to make sure that everything was on track since I was this far along. I was hoping that my doctor would just induce me right then and there but I already knew the answer to that and just groaned as Randy helped me into his truck that we were taking.

"Baby are you feeling okay?" Randy asked me

"I'm okay just mainly worn out the baby is in a weird position and all" I told Randy as he steered the car in the doctor's office "Plus I want her to be born already I am sick of being pregnant hon"

Randy just placed his hand on mine and squeezed it lightly and finally we pulled into the doctor's office and I watched Randy get out and come around to help me out and once he did I was in his arms and loved the feeling of his strong arms around me.

We walked into the doctor's office hand in hand and I signed in and sat down with Randy's help and just waited on my name to be called. It wasn't long we were called back to the exam room and the nurse took my vitals and weighed me and I groaned I gained five more pounds and I could hear my husband who I love so much chuckle to himself but it was loud enough for me to hear. As I was told to remove my jeans and undies so Dr. Preston could do a cervical exam and the nurse handed me a sheet as I sat on the exam table I just glared at my husband.

"I so hate you right now Mr. Orton" I said as I kept glaring

"Oh why is that babe?" Randy asked me "I know you're tired of being pregnant honey but our daughter will be here soon honey"

"You my dear did this to me…that's why I hate you right now" I stated

"Baby you realize that it took two of us you and me to create this baby, I love you honey" Randy told me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips as there was a knock at the door and my doctor walks in

"Good Morning Kinley Hi Randy how are you feeling Kinley?" Dr Preston asked

"Worn out ready for her to be here I am sick of being pregnant" I complained

"I can understand that I felt the same way when I was 36 weeks pregnant , before I do the exam do you have any questions or concerns?" Dr Preston asked both Randy and I

"Not really doc I have to say that I am nervous to no end becoming a first time dad and I know that Kinley will be a wonderful mom she is more than ready" Randy stated and squeezed my hand that he was holding

"The only question I have is how long can I wait till I get my epidural and is there a reason I have an awful metal taste in my mouth?" I asked

"Well as long as you aren't pushing or the baby isn't here you can have your epidural. I suggest that you get one when you are dilated to a 6 or 7 that way it has time to take effect on your body hon. As for the metal taste in your mouth means that delivery is close let me exam you quickly and we can go from there hon why do you lay back" Dr Preston said as Randy helped me lay down on the exam table and the exam was over quickly "Kinley I hope you are ready to become a mom today you're in labor your dilated to a 5 and your water just broke when I checked you. I want you and Randy to head on over to Labor and Delivery and I will call my nurses over there and tell them you are on the way, do you want to go ahead and get your epidural by chance?"

"I do want to go ahead and get one but that also means that I can't walk around right?" I asked

"That's right hon, but if you want to wait and I will check you in about 2 hours we can do that and see how far dilated you are then" Dr Preston stated as she stuck her head out the door and asked for a wheel chair and had her nurse take us over to L and D to deliver our little girl.

After getting checked into a private room that was large and nicely decorated having an IV hooked up to me and then being told I could walk for a while if I wanted to… Randy held my hand as we walked let me squeeze the hell out of his hands when I was contracting and finally a nurse tracked us down and said that my doctor would be in a few to check me as we headed back to my room and Randy helped me get settled and we were talking while waiting on the doctor once again to come and see me.

"Hey you two…how's the contractions Kinley?" Dr Preston asked me

"Painful that's for sure" Randy stated and both Dr Preston and I looked at him "What your squeezing the life out of my hands honey I know they hurt"

"He has a point there" I stated and smiled up at Randy

"Well let me check you hon and see if you have progressed any" Dr Preston said as she laid the head of my bed down and Randy stood up and took my hand and bent down and kissed my forehead. "Well your dilated to a 7 so if you want your epidural now I would suggest getting it now and I think that we will have a baby here in the next 5 hours hon"

"Okay then yes I want my epidural now then" I told my doc as a contraction hit and hit hard

It wasn't long and I had the epidural in place and I was now a happy and only feeling the pressure of each contraction. We had called our family and we knew that they were out in the waiting room and Randy was about to go out there and give them all an update when I started to feel a ton of pressure and told him to grab a nurse that I the feeling that I had to push and he ran out quickly then walked back in with both nurses and they checked me quickly and sure enough it was time to deliver our little one. After getting set up for delivery my doctor was instructing me on how to push she told Randy to encourage me and support my back and neck and she said that she would count to 10 during each contraction.

We had been pushing for almost 10 minutes when my doctor said the baby was crowning and to bare down and push with everything I had in me. It wasn't long and our daughter was being placed on my chest and started to clean her off. I have never fallen in love so fast as I did with her. I had tears streaming down my face and watched as Randy cut the cord he had tears as well falling as well. A few minutes passed and my doctor was trying to deliver the after birth when I started having contractions again and Dr Preston checked me quickly and said did we ever talk about you guys having twins?

I just shook my head no it was never talked about all my checkups were great we only heard one heart beat and the baby was healthy. And now my doctor is telling that we are about to have two babies I was in complete shock. I was following instructions to push again and Randy supporting my back and neck and just telling me to push and that we were almost there. Within a matter of minutes I delivered another little girl and she was screaming at that as well.

"Well congrats mom and dad you have healthy twin girls" Dr Preston told us with a smile on her face

"Well this is a surprise to no end how did we not catch this till now?" I asked as my daughter was placed on my chest and the nurse placed our other daughter in Randy's arms

"Well I think the girls were hiding behind each other hon, but don't worry everything will be fine hon, I had the same thing happen to me five years ago hon." Dr Preston told us with a smile on her face after she was done cleaning me up and my epidural was taken out.

"So do we have names hon?" Lily asked me I could only shake my head "Okay I will leave the two of you alone to talk baby names if you need help let me know okay"

"Thanks Lily" I told her and looked at Randy who sat down on the bed beside me and I smiled at my daughter that he was holding she was so tiny and so was my other daughter both girls weighed in at 6 lbs 3oz and both 21 inches long "So about those names hon?"

"Well how about Laney and Ryse hon Laney Ryse and Ryse Laney Orton" Randy responded before placing a kiss on my lips lightly

"Those are perfect names honey I love you but we don't have another car seat do we?" I asked

"I can have John or Ted go and pick one up for us honey do want me to go and get everyone?" Randy asked and placed another kiss on my lips "I love you hon and these two wonderful babies"

"That's fine honey why don't you take Laney with you if that's okay with Lily" I stated and I saw that Lily just nodded her head saying that was fine "I love you two honey"

It wasn't long and my door opened and Randy walked through and it was only him I looked at him and the questioning look I had on my face he was able to read

"Steph is on her way back hon…when I said we had twins everyone but her and Hunter rushed out of the room claiming they needed to go shopping babe and that they would be back in a few hours" Randy told me I just started to laugh only our families would do something like that. Both of our mom's were coming out in 3 weeks to help out Randy's mom was taking care of Nathan who was sick and didn't want to take the risk of getting all of us sick and my mom was out of the country on business and would be here actually in four weeks to help as well.

There was a knock on the door and Randy said to come in and in walk Hunter and Stephanie and they were both in awe after getting to hold the girls.

"Congrats guys so Orton how does it feel to finally become a dad?" Hunter asked as he held Ryse

"I can't believe they are here and twins at that" Randy said and yawned I knew that neither of us had much sleep last night

"Congrats Kinley if you need anything let me know please I would love to help" Stephanie told me

"Thanks hon" I told her

I started to drift off to sleep and was soon sound sleep with Steph and Hunter still in the room and just slept for a few hours.

**Life at the Orton's is busy and with twins is double more than ever…**

Kinley's POV

The twins were coming home today and I for one was happy to be home and to sleep in my own bed and to have my husband's arms around me. Ryse and Laney were just strapped into their car seats and we were ready to hit the road. I was still pretty tender and was sitting down on the bed waiting for my doctor to come and check me over and give me my papers so we can leave the hospital.

"Baby I am going to run things out to the truck you okay?" Randy asked me while pulling a sweatshirt on

"Yes hon I will be fine Dr Preston should be here in a few to check me over and we can leave honey" I told Randy who then lightly kissed me on the lips

Before Randy could even get out the door my doctor walked in

"Good afternoon Kinley and Randy how are you feeling?" Dr Preston asked

"Believe it or not I feel okay for giving birth to twins two days ago" I stated "I am a bit tender but other than that okay"

"That's good to hear let me check you over then the two of you and those two babies can head home" Dr Preston told me and she carefully checked me over and about 10 minutes later I was cleared to leave and was told not to have sex for 6 weeks and that she wanted to see me in two weeks to take stitches out and make sure I was healing okay.

We were soon headed home and after getting the twins set in the car Randy helped me get in and then pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and we headed home. I was also in for a huge surprise when we pulled up to the house there were about 4 cars in our drive way and I looked at Randy who was trying to cover a smile I knew he was behind this

"What did you do baby?" I asked him

"What ever do you mean sweetheart?" Randy asked " I didn't do anything honey"

"The cars honey who all is here?" I asked again

" John, and Ted are here and cleaning and Krista and Hailey are cooking honey that's it I promise" Randy told me as he pulled into the drive then into the garage and parked the car "They are only here till this evening honey they Ted and Krista are going to stay with us honey for a few days till your mom can get here"

"Oh okay honey I need to feed the twins then rest some honey" I told Randy as he came around to help me out and he just held me for a few minutes and then together we got the twins out I had Ryse and Randy was carrying Laney who was starting to wake up and we made our way into the house.

By the time Kinley and Randy made it into the house everyone had gathered into the kitchen and welcomed the twins home. Both Kinley and Randy started to fix bottles to feed the girls while John and Ted unloaded the truck and by the time the twins were feed and put down Randy told me to go and get in bed that he would be in a few to check on me and I was out like a light within a few minutes.

The first night home wasn't easy the girls were up every few hours and both Randy and Kinley were up feeding changing and burping and then about 3 hours later they were up again. By the time morning rolled around Kinley was wiped out and Randy was feeling it too but was up and started in on breakfast for everyone and it wasn't long before one of the girls was up and starting to fuss and I pulled myself out of bed and started for the girls room and was met by Krista who was coming to the girls room as well to see which girl was up and it was Laney and Ryse was starting to stir as well. We changed both girls and headed down to the kitchen and to my surprise Randy had two bottles ready to feed the girls.

"Baby let me feed her while you go and get some more sleep okay honey" Randy told me while taking Laney from me

"Are you sure hon?" I asked as he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"I am sure honey go we will be fine try to sleep honey I love you" Randy told me and then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips

"Isn't this how the two of you got pregnant to begin with?" Krista asked

"Yes it is now shut it…I can't wait to get a phone call one day Kinley I'm pregnant and I will give you the exact same shit so shut it girl" I told Krista with a smile "Thanks honey I will go and lay down for a while if you need me let me know you need me hon I love you too"

I headed back to the bedroom and climbed back in bed and fell asleep quickly and I have no clue to how long I stayed asleep but when I started to wake up I had an extra arm around me and started to roll over and my shoulder was met with a soft set of lips. Randy was in bed with me and snuggled up behind me.

"Baby what are you doing hon?" I asked Randy while I rolled to face him and placed a kiss to his lips

"Well I was sleeping behind my wife but not anymore the girls are sleeping I wanted to snuggle honey but you woke up how are you feeling?" Randy asked me

"Tender honey but other than that okay let me use the bathroom and then I want to sleep in your arms baby I have missed that" I told Randy and slowly got up and went to the bathroom and then crawled into bed next to my hubby and laid my head on his chest "Hon you know things around here are going to be very busy and it's not even the first of the year yet"

"I know hon. We have Christmas in two weeks but we are going to be okay honey mom called a few hours and she has offered for her to come out and stay and help honey" Randy told me "We can even have Christmas here if you want baby"

"That's fine hon I would love for your mom to come help honey and also we can have Christmas here honey I was going to mention it as well honey" I told Randy "Now hold me while I sleep for a while longer baby"

"I can do that baby" Randy told me and no sooner did he say that the girls started to cry and it wasn't too long after the girls were quieting down with both Randy and I in there rocking them and I handed Randy a fresh diaper and he changed Laney while I changed Ryse and then we fed the girls and had a quiet rest of the day…

Things have definitely picked up in the Orton household…


End file.
